Winner, Winner
by whackblight
Summary: Wasting no time clamoring into the car, they apologized to the driver profusely for what was about to happen in the back seat, one too many glasses of champagne allowing them to overshare without remorse. Izuku even went as far as to throw a handful of bills through the partition as Katsuki slammed on the control to send it upward. No one needed to witness this.


Broken moans and heavy panting fill the confines of the spacious limousine their agency had lent them for the evening out. The pleasant weight of Deku straddling him had Katsuki sinking lower into the luxurious leather seats as they rolled their hips together in tandem. They'd made a hasty exit from the award ceremony, hurriedly shaking hands and giving thanks to those who showed up to support him, before making a beeline to the safe haven parked on the street. Wasting no time clamoring into the car, they apologized to the driver profusely for what was about to happen in the back seat, one too many glasses of champagne allowing them to overshare without remorse. Izuku even went as far as to throw a handful of bills through the partition as Katsuki slammed on the control to send it upward and cranked up the radio—no one needed to be a witness to this.

Once they were alone and the car took off, Izuku settled onto Katsuki's lap with ease, large hands broadly stroking up Katsuki's chest before gripping onto strong shoulders and rushing in for a bruising clash of lips. Katsuki gripped onto Deku's glorious thighs and allowed himself to succumb to the onslaught of arousal racking through his veins as Deku fisted his hair and angled his face to deepen the kiss. That skillful tongue of his licking into Katsuki's mouth once, twice, before Deku broke away to latch onto Katuski's neck. Open mouth kisses trailed down to his collarbone as Katsuki fought to bring in oxygen.

"You're such a tease," Deku says, and Katsuki can feel him smiling into his throat.

"Don't know what you're goin' on about," he gruffs out with a chuckle, feigning innocence.

Deku moves back to give Katsuki an unimpressed look. Scarred hands moving to the tie around his neck and his gaze falls there soon after, watching it constrict around Katsuki's throat as he tightened it ever so slightly. Katsuki let out a hushed gasp at the added pressure around his windpipe.

"You know what this tie is for," Deku croons into Katsuki's ear, hot breath sending a wave of goosebumps over his skin. _Shit_.

Fuck yeah, Katsuki knew damn well what the tie was for. It had been the center of their bedroom festivities more times than he could count. Used for anything between being an anchor to keep Deku chained to the bed as he devoured him, to a blindfold used to overstimulate Katsuki as he split himself open over Deku's cock. The tie held implications. Lewd ones—dirty ones. Implications that had no business glaring under the bright lights that illuminated the stage Katsuki received his award on tonight. He knew to everyone else it was a statement piece, but the only person he cared to impress with the red silk accessory was Deku.

The pair of them hardly ever dressed as sharp as they had tonight. Hero costumes by day and ratty sweats by night being the fashion rut they'd fallen into over the past few years. So nights like these were nights Katsuki came to live for, because Deku, of _all_ people, happens to rock the hell out of a suit. And tonight was no exception. Katsuki had watched him all throughout the evening. Speaking to higher ups, laughing with friends, twirling with kids on the dancefloor… and with every movement he'd make the shift of his perfectly fitted jacket and flawlessly tailored slacks across his impossibly toned body sent Katsuki into a frenzy. Izuku was a beautiful distraction from the dry, irritating drag Katsuki considered socializing to be; his literal tall glass of water, an oasis in the fucking desert—and goddamnit if Katsuki wasn't _thirsty_. He had needed his hands on him as soon as possible.

And so here they were, blowing off their colleagues and reporters alike, and potentially traumatizing an innocent driver just so Katsuki could have the satisfaction of peeling Deku out of the sinfully arousing black Italian wool currently between his fingers.

"Maybe I need a reminder," Katsuki purred, a mischievous smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as he ran his hands up the inside of Deku's jacket, rucking it up off his shoulders, and it didn't take Deku long to get the hint. "Someone's greedy. One prize wasn't enough?" Deku whispers hotly, lips smearing the shell of Katsuki's ear as he spoke, and Katsuki keened his agreeance. Deku nips his lobe before pushing up to survey him with a hooded once over, a sly smile of his own cutting across his face.

Deku's eyes were normally sparkling and bright, as welcoming as the summer sun and as deep evergreen as the trees in every forest its rays would stream through. But as he slowly shucked his jacket off the rest of the way his eyes reminded Katsuki just how dangerous a forest can be once the sun retreats beyond the horizon. Unabashed lust now dimmed the light in those usually guileless orbs, predatory and devastating, and all Katsuki can seem to think of are sirens. Beauties to behold but ultimately hazardous to your health, deceptively enchanting call luring him into an inky abyss, to which he always descended into willingly. Katsuki's never been afraid of the dark.

The sound of his belt buckle coming undone snaps Katsuki back to reality. Deku had already managed to unbutton his shirt and was quickly working on ridding him of his pants. Katsuki watched as Deku settled on the floor between his legs, white prima cotton dress shirt stretching over the rolling sinew of those broad shoulders as he worked Katsuki's pants and briefs down in one foul swoop.

Katsuki sighed at the release, dick twitching on his stomach with the promise of soon being given the attention it'd been begging for since getting his first glance a Deku in that damn monkey suit _hours_ ago. And Deku definitely didn't disappoint as he sucked in the head of Katsuki's cock with no preamble. Katsuki sunk lower into the seat, legs spreading wider, as Deku worked his was down on his length, lower and lower. _Fuck_, Deku was so good at this shit. Stretching that generous mouth wide for Katsuki, tongue flicking at all the right moments, moans and groans sending shock waves up Katsuki's spine. He couldn't do much else but let his fingers card through Deku's impossibly soft curls and watch him work his magic, scene only interrupted when the warm glow of the street lights illuminating the car every few meters would disappear. The breathtaking view of Deku's beautifully flushed face as he worked that wet heat around him strobing in and out of focus at constant intervals.

When Deku took him all the way down to the base and swallowed, Katsuki's hands tightened in his hair and drug the man off of him, far too close to finishing than he'd like to be this early on. Both of their breathing was hot and ragged, more than likely the reason behind the windows fogging up. Deku blinked up at him. "You don't like your prize?" he asks, "I know it's not as great as your first one of the night, but—," Katsuki cuts off the beginning of what is sure to be a self-depreciating rant and drags him up for a sloppy, harried kiss, Deku's solid hands gripping tightly at the thighs he kneeled between.

To be perfectly honest, this prize was better than any of the stupid fucking awards he'd receive in his career. This one held him close at night, kissed away the pain, made him laugh when he felt like crying, loved him unconditionally, cheered with his accomplishments and consoled in his failures. He was still a goddam nerd, being a pro hadn't changed that in the slightest, and also loving and patient to a fault, but he was fucking perfect nonetheless. Fiesty and aggressive in all the right ways—inviting, gentle…sturdy, powerful. A flawless human being wrapped up in an obnoxiously green little package and gifted to Katsuki personally to keep him sane in this world. Yeah, Katsuki would claim this prize over _any_other _any_ day.

But like hell he'd ever be caught dead saying some sappy shit like that out loud.

So instead he sinks his teeth into Deku's bottom lip and drags, eliciting a lengthy whine from the smaller man. "What I'd _like_ is to get you out of these fucking pants and fuck you up real good," he growls, "but we don't have any lube, so I guess we'll just have to wait—_mmf,"_ Deku slaps a hand over Katsuki's mouth and chuckles, fishing around in his discarded jacket and producing a small bottle.

"Look no further because _I_ have a solution for all your problems," he says in a very un-Deku baritone to mimic their famous mentor. Scratch what he'd said earlier from the record, how does he go about returning this goofy bastard?

Katsuki shakes out of his grasp and deadpans, "Deku, we've talked about the All Might voice in the bedroom, its fuckin' weir—," hold on, "You just had lube in your pocket? You just _knew_ you were gonna get lucky tonight, huh?" Katsuki snorts.

"No," Deku answers honestly, tossing Katsuki the bottle and working his way out of his own pants, "I just know my man, and knew the chances of something like this happening were high," he states bluntly, giving the blonde a knowing look.

Katsuki smirks and snatches him up off the floor then, quickly settling him back onto his lap before dragging the offending tie off over his head and wrestling Deku's arms behind his back, working to pin his wrists together, "Smart _and_ pretty," he praises huskily, smearing his mouth under the sharp cut of Deku's jaw. Deku lets an involuntary shiver run through him as Katsuki finishes securing the erotic tie with a tight final wrench. He continues to suck down the freckled expanse of Deku's throat as he relieved him of his own tie, then teeth, tongue and lips followed the trail of rapidly appearing skin left behind from Katsuki all but ripping the buttons of his shirt free. Taking a stiffened nipple in his mouth Katsuki playfully flicked at the sensitive bud, just to tease, reveling in the noises Deku made above him.

Katsuki leaned back to appreciate his own handiwork. Irritated red indents where his teeth had sunk in littered the upper half of his torso, trail of saliva glistening faintly in the moonlight, Deku's rugged abdomen was heaving, hair a riot, face flushed down to his neck, further accentuating those distracting ass freckles. All of this as he was in the prone position of his hands stuck at the base of his back, which presented his chest beautifully, soft white shirt still hugging his biceps like a second skin, ripped down the middle now so Katsuki could run his hands up Deku's sides, marveling that someone could be so damn soft and firm at the same time. "So fucking pretty," he whispered and then Deku keened before smashing his lips down on his own.

Any sensual foreplay was thrown out the window as they ravaged one another mouths, exposed erections rubbing together stickily with the mix of pre leaking from both. Katsuki fumbled with the lube, pouring an obscene amount over his fingers before circling the fluttering entrance between Deku's glorious legs. One finger was slipped in and Deku moaned into Katsuki's mouth quietly, volume slowly rising as Katsuki picked up the speed at which he flicked his wrist before pressing in a second digit.

Prep was rushed and careless. The pair's desperation to get on to the main event evident in Deku's inability to keep his hips from greedily pressing down on Katsuki's fingers and Katsuki's dick leaking an ungodly amount in response to the downright pornographic noises he was licking from Deku's lips. Katsuki was already lining the crown of his cock up with Deku's hole, breath catching as the tip slipped past the taught ring and began to push in.

The combination of the driver hitting a bump in the road and gravity had Deku slamming down on Katsuki's length with no warning. Twin cries of pleasure were ripped from their throats, furrowed brows meeting as they touched foreheads, hot breath intermingling as Deku adjusted and Katsuki fought to not lose himself in the overwhelming heat currently sheathing him.

Deku attempted to shift up to his feet and Katsuki hissed, knuckles going white with the grip on Deku's hips as he steadied him into his new position. Deku moved up his length teasingly slow before dropping back down to the base, rutting against him a few times before repeating the motions, gradually picking up speed. Katsuki released a shaky sigh, unable to look away from where their bodies met between them with wet slaps, cock diving deep into Deku who took him down effortlessly. "_Fuck_ babe."

Deku was panting above him, small noises hiccuping out of him each time he ruthlessly dropped himself back down, effectively splitting himself in two over Katsuki's dick. Without the use of his hands Deku was relying on leg and core strength alone to keep him upright and hopping on his dick at a steady rhythm, and fuck if that wasn't hot. Katsuki wasn't even touching him, his own hands now wrapped around the head rest behind him to ground himself as he watched those fantastic legs put in work. God, would Katsuki do anything for those legs. They happened deceptively soft, which was odd considering they had the power to break a man's neck if need be, and that imagery shouldn't be as arousing as it is, but Katsuki can't help but salivate at the thought of Deku wrapping them around his own neck. There honestly isn't any world where those creamy thighs could smother him to death and Katsuki wouldn't die smiling.

The powerhouse body on top of him continued showing off the stamina and endurance he'd busted his ass the past several years for, the slick slap of hips coming together enveloped the small space. Or at least he figured it did, though he couldn't register much more than his own heart beat rushing in his ears. He could feel his face heating, a normal reaction to having this gorgeous man on top of him. Tight ass sucking Katsuki in like a vice, own thick cock bobbing heavily between them, dark curls bouncing with each drop of his hips, contented sighs and satisfied groans slipping from pretty lips. God, he was perfect, shit almost wasn't fair.

Katsuki's hold on the headrest tightened and he thrust up into Deku hard, taking over the pace and eliciting a sharp cry. He continued to snap his hips at an unrelenting tempo, each thrust bring Deku up higher on his toes, sending the man into a mumbling, pleading mess, legs shaking with the effort to keep himself upright. "Kacchan, _please_," he begged. He was visibly fighting with the restraints in an attempt to touch, to feel, like Katsuki knew he would. Deku was a tactile person, a literal fucking teddy bear who thrived on physical contact and human interaction. Katsuki himself didn't really understand it, being that the only person he desired to be touched by was _Deku_, but he was nothing if not a pleaser.

He quickly undid his wrists and Deku's hands immediately splayed out on Katsuki's chest, searing where they made contact, digging in to hang on for dear life. He was getting louder in his reactions as he got closer to his release. And don't get him wrong, having Deku scream his name out while he falls over the edge is a song Katsuki would never grow tired of, but they currently had company, and he didn't need a damn driver calling in an attempted murder when he hears Deku finishing. He reached up and kissed Deku deeply, muting his moans for a moment, before he broke off and relocated the tie to wrap around Deku's mouth. Tying in behind his head as he bit down on it with his teeth. "Need you to stay quiet for me, ok?" Deku nods weakly, the corners of his eyes pricking with tears as he grits his teeth into the tie, bracing himself for what he knows is about to come. "Good boy."

He takes Deku's hands in his own, intertwining their fingers, his wrists pushing back as he shifted Deku forward to hold all of his weight and then he set a brutal pace to the finish line. He relentlessly fucked up into Deku, chasing that delirious heat, throwing his head back on the seat, watching Deku through heavily lidded eyes, inhaling sharply as wave after wave of pleasure crashed against his self-control. Both of them struggled to keep the noise to a minimum, Deku had the help of the gag, but Katsuki was just trying not to bite through his bottom lip, the pressure in his gut building up rapidly, so close to his tipping point. Deku was whimpering, along for the ride at this point, taking Katsuki's dick like a champ, even as tears started to stream down his cheeks. His eyes were screwed shut, but Katsuki knew by the bunching of his brows and the twitching of his hole around him, that Deku was close.

"Come for me, gorgeous," he says between panted breaths, voice wrecked and shattered, letting Deku's hands fall back to his chest as he gripped Deku's cock, dripping and pulsing between them. Four solid pumps of Katsuki's calloused hand and Deku's back was arching, high cry barely stifled by the now slobber and tear stained tie, body clenching around Katsuki with a ridiculous grip. And it wasn't much longer before Katsuki found himself falling over the edge as well, biting into Deku's shoulder as he finally found release.

Deku fell back to his knees, letting all of his weight fall onto Katuski, pinning him to the now sweat sticky seat, his face finding a home in the crook of Katsuki's neck. Both of them gasped for hair, Deku's warm breath a constant fan over Katsuki's pulse point. Katsuki weakly reached up to untie the soiled accessory from Deku's mouth, tossing it away before gripping at his nape and bringing Deku's lips down to his. It was a sweet touch of lips, and Deku hummed into it happily. He broke away to utter something when the partition slid down ever so slightly. They both tensed.

An embarrassed cough came through the crack, "Excuse my interruption, sirs, but the car finally stopped, erm, s-shaking," Deku groaned and threw his hands up to cover his rapidly heating face, "so I, u-um, I thought I'd let you know that we've been at your destination for a-_awhile_ now…" he trailed off.

Katsuki's ears were still burning even with the cool evening breeze swirling around them as they walked hand and hand up to their apartment building. Deku smiles up at him, his face still a comical shade of red, "That was embarrassing," he says while huffing out a laugh. He looked a mess. Shirt still ripped open, blossoming hickies smattered across his neck, hair in disarray, his jacket and one shoe cradled in his arms, thanks to their hasty exit from the car.

"You would know, nerd," Katsuki snickers, "You're nothing if not embarrassing."

Deku smacks his arm, "I thought heroes in the top five were supposed to be _nice_? I should call the commission and have them strip you of your new title."

"You'd like that wouldn't you, _number six_," Katsuki smirks. "Y'Sound kind of jealous, Deku. Regretting slackin' off in America already?"

Deku scoffs, "Kacchan, I think you know if I hadn't spent two years out of the running _you'd_ be the one watching _me_ climb to the top of the list," Izuku has stopped them in front of their door, they're nose to nose now as they stared one another down in challenge. _Fuck_ why was this rivalry such a turn on? Katsuki can feel his dick twitching in interest again already. Katsuki wants to reply with something along the line of _in your fucking dreams_, but elects not to ruin a perfect night with another argument about hero stats. If Deku bust out the stupid color coded spread sheet again he's not sure he'll be able to hold back the urge to set it alight with his own hands.

Katsuki licked his lips, watched Deku's eyes flick down to his mouth as he did, a devilish grin spread those freckled cheeks, "But I'm not a sore loser, I promise," Deku insures, "I took care of you tonight and everything, didn't I?" he reminds, taking another step in to remove any space between them.

"Mmm," Katsuki agrees, "You're still behind me though. Need to hurry and catch up so I can return the favor," he murmurs before taking Deku's lips with his own once more. Deku leaned back and gave Katsuki a dark smile. The incentive probably already fueling him to move up the ranks as fast as possible in order to hold Katsuki to the statement. But they both know he wouldn't have to, Katsuki's always been a man of his word.


End file.
